Daydream
by TigerBunny
Summary: M for future chapters. Yaoi BoyxBoy. My first story! Yay! This story doesn't actually have anything to do with the Miracle Train anime, it just uses the characters lol.
1. Pilot

Author's note(s): I use the character's 1st names when they address eachother and to say who's talking.

Here are their full names (If you don't already know it):Fumi Roppongi, Rintarou Shinjuku, Izayoi Tsukishima, Iku Shiodome, Saki Tochou, and Itsumi Ryougoku

This chapter is for informational purposes 

Centers around Roppongi, so don't be surprised if a character has like no lines (honestly, some of the characters on that show were boring anyway)

I will change some of the characters' personalities.

**WHEN** I do a sex scene, **WARNING** I will be hardcore!

I won't say member, I'll say cock

I won't say seed, I'll say cum

I will spend **DAYS** writing the sex scenes to be very detailed on emotions, feelings (When I say feelings I don't mean emotions), words, and, thoughts, ect.

Sorry everyone but no cheap late night sex, I want it to be meaningful

"_I can't believe we actually bought that café, to think this would be our new job. I always knew we would do something like this." _

The café was small, but the placement of all the furniture was well thought out, and each piece was beautiful. When you first entered, there was a whitewood podium to greet you, then to the right was a small dining area, with a kitchen in the back, and to the left was the larger café.

The next morning, Fumi, Rintarou, Izayoi, Iku, Tochou, and Itsumi met up at the café for their first day. "I wanna sleep! 6:30 is way too early to wake up," Iku groaned loudly. Tochou looked at Iku with an angry stare and said, "You'll be fine, plus we open in 30 minutes." "I think we should open at 8 o'clock instead," replied Iku. Izayoi jumped in and said "I want to agree with Iku, but we wouldn't get the early customers." "I think Izayoi-kun is right!" Fumi and Itsumi exclaimed. Pouting, Iku said "Okay, I guess he's right" "can I take a nap though?" Iku added hoping everyone would say it was fine. "NO!" Everyone said simultaneously.

25 Minutes Later. Everyone got dressed, Fumi was the coffee shop waiter, Iku was the dining waiter, Itsumi was the chef, Tochou was the usher/manager, Izayoi made beverages, and Rintarou was the entertainment.

"5 Minutes!" Tochou announced, everyone got in their places, expecting a crowd. When the door opened, there was no one "Where is everyone?" Fumi said slightly worried. "Well, I'm gonna nap! You can handle an empty room right, Fumi-chan?" Iku said smiling. "Um yeah," Fumi replied, hoping Tochou would say Iku wasn't allowed to sleep. Fumi looked around and saw that Tochou was not paying attention, nor moving. "Tochou-san, are you okay?" Izayoi said trying not to laugh. Tochou didn't say anything, or move, or even blink.

"Maybe we need a new strategy and I have the best idea!" Itsumi yelled.


	2. So Much Better

**I admire a lot of things about Izayoi, but I'd like to think of him as someone like me but so much better.**

**I love his unnatural beauty.**

**I love his wonderful personality. **

**I think I love him… but I've decided I'll never tell him.**

"Wow it's already been a week since Itsumi gave us that great idea, who would have thought flirting with all our customers would get more people in here," Fumi said while staring at Izayoi

"This seems to really work, but Izayoi-chan is the only one that does the flirting," Iku replied laughing.

"Yeah, I guess he is the only one, but he looks like he really enjoys it"

Fumi looked over to see Izayoi teasing some girls on how cute they looked in their outfits. One was wearing a pink hoodie with cat ears attached to the top, while the other was wearing a jean jacket and skirt pairing.

"_I wish I was as charismatic as Izayoi-san is,"_ Fumi thought to himself, as he leaned in to closely look at Izayoi's expressions.

"Fumi, is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Izayoi said slightly panicking for the fact that there might actually be something on his face.

Fumi panicked, "Um, no I was just admiring-"

"_I can't say him! I'll sound like a creep!" _he thought to himself

"Um, t-the girls' smiles!"

The girls blushed, the one in pink said "You two should have dinner with us tonight."

"Are you up for it? Fumi-kun" Izayoi said smiling

"Um, I can't have to-"

Fumi paused for a second to think

"I have to plan a party!" he nervously chuckled.

"Oh, I guess we should reschedule sometime then," Izayoi said with a smile towards the girls.


	3. I Wish

**I wish I was as tough as him, like when he protects me**

**I wish I was as smart as him, like when he solves my problems**

**I wish I was as ****felicitous**** as him, like when he catches me from falling**

**But those are things I'll never say...**

"_I haven't had a chance to sleep, so why aren't I tired?" _Fumi thought to himself.

"_It's already 5:49; we open at 6:30, I might as well just get some coffee at the café."_

When Fumi got there, it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't have a key.

"_Damn, I forgot to ask for a key"_

Inside the café he noticed a dark figure walking around,

"_Who is that?"_ _Fumi thought to himself_

He found himself drawn to figuring out who it was; as he walked closer he began to notice that, the figure was wearing a uniform.

"_It must be a friend!"_

"Hey! Could you unlock the door? I couldn't sleep, so I came here to get some coffee!" He yelled out to the figure.

He looked closer in and noticed the man had a gun.

"_Oh god! What do I do? He's walking closer, shit think of something!"_

_He quickly thought "Hit Him!"_

The man proceeded to open the door.

Fumi closed his eyes and decided that he would hit him as soon as the bell hanging from the door rang.

*Ding!*

Fumi threw a punch,

"_Did I get him?" he thought._

He opened one eye and looked around. To his surprise there was no one there…..

Then he looked to the ground and saw Izayoi with a dark red cheek

Fumi screamed but covered his mouth quickly

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a thief with a gun and I panicked!" he said while kneeling down to lift Izayoi into an upright position

"Ugh, it's fine," Izayoi said trying to laugh off the pain

"Wait, you thought I had a gun?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it w-"

Fumi looked around the floor and saw an icing gun, instead of a loaded pistol.

Awkwardly laughing Fumi said "I thought you-"

"You honestly thought I had a gun?" Izayoi said faking his smile.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now," he continued "Let's just get inside"

As they walked inside Fumi became more scared that Izayoi would hate him.

"What did you come this early for anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep at all, so I decided to get some coffee," Fumi replied

"Oh, it's on the top shelf if you still want to make some"

Fumi proceeded to make the coffee

"You've got a pretty good punch Fumi, I'm surprised I didn't lose a tooth" Izayoi said while rubbing his cheek.

"Haha tell me something I don't know, my fist still hurts from punching you"

"I love you, that's something you didn't know" Izayoi said with a smile

"Wha-" Fumi was speechless and also thankful he was turned away so Izayoi didn't see him blush.

"I love you enough to forgive you and to help you get a girlfriend, all in one day!"

"Oh, y-yeah" Fumi said while trying to fight back the tears.

"To help get you a girlfriend, tonight I'm gonna take you to-"

*Ding!*

Izayoi knew that was the bell hanging from the door, he looked around and saw that Fumi was running home.

Clueless of what he had done, he instead thought that Fumi was excited and went home to bring extra clothes.

Later that day, after work (10:46 PM)

"I'm so excited to surprise Iku!" Itsumi said as the group was walking up the stairs to Iku's apartment.

"Keep it down, or it won't be a surprise!" Tochou whispered

"Yeah, the walls are thin here" Izayoi whispered, agreeing with Tochou

Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Fumi because it was really awkward with Izayoi around.

"Sorry," Itsumi said awkwardly smiling

When they reached Iku's door, they all held their gifts in anticipation.

*Knock, knock, knock!*

As soon as the door began to open they all yelled "Happy Birt-"

Fumi was the only one who didn't say a thing

Then out stepped an old woman, "Is it my birthday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it appears we have the wrong house" said Tochou as he awkwardly chuckled

"See I told you it was the next house, didn't I tell you!" Itsumi said

"No you didn't!" he replied

"Well I was thinkin' it!"

They moved on to the next door and repeated the same thing, this time it was to the right person.

"Happy Birthday Iku!" Fumi said pretending to be happy while everyone else said it genuinely

"Oh! Thank you guys!" Iku said smiling, "Come in!"

They all walked inside quietly, trying not to wake the neighbors.

"I brought alcohol!" Itsumi said cheerfully smiling while walking inside.

Fumi hugged Iku tightly and said "Happy Birthday" calmly, remembering that today was Iku's day.

When they all got inside they talked and played games together, except for Fumi.

"I'll just drown my sorrows" Fumi sadly whispered to himself.

30 minutes and 9 different drink concoctions later

"Hey Izayoi! Hey! C-come here" Fumi said, his breath smelling of expensive wines.

"Fumi you're really drunk, you should lay dow-"

Fumi put his finger over Izayoi's lips

"No, no I-I'm fine. But I wanna talk to y-you about earlier today"

"It's fi-"

"I'll! do the ta-talking"

"When you told me you loved me like I best friend" Fumi said mimicking himself like a child

"I was like nooooo! Haha, but I was like whatever I'll just get over it"

Fumi continued he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Izayoi struggled to keep him upright, suddenly Fumi looked up and said

"B-but you still love me right?"

Before Izayoi could say anything Fumi threw up on Izayoi and himself, then blacked out


End file.
